Ethambutol hydrochloride, which is d,d'-2,2-(ethylenediimino)di-1-butanol dihydrochloride is a therapeutic agent for the treatment of tubercle bacilli infections, particularly human tuberculosis caused by Mycobacterium tuberculosis. The compound, its preparation, and its therapeutic use are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,176,040, 1965, Wilkinson and Shepherd, see Example 2 thereof. The therapeutic activity of the d-isomer is discussed in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 83, 2212 (1961).
The d,d-form of ethambutol may be made by reacting ethylene dichloride with d-2-amino-1-butanol. The ethambutol can be separated as the base, and converted to the dihydrochloride salt.
One method of resolving aminobutanol is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,257, Jan. 5, 1971, Halmos and Ricketts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,769,347, Oct. 30, 1973, John Kazan, PRODUCTION OF d,d'-2,2' -(ETHYLENEDIIMINO)DI-1-BUTANOL HYDROCHLORIDE, details certain processes for the improvement of yields and purity. Said patents and publications are herein hereby incorporated by this reference thereto.